Through The Darkest Hour
by QtPaci
Summary: When Nino has a stalker who gets akumatized, who will he turn to to keep the nightmares away? Adrino! fic Warning: This story can be graphic at times, so beware!


**A/N Even more stories. Can I stop my self? As I wrote before, this is a collaboration between me and BrokenHeart05! I don't take all the credit for this story nor do I take credit for the name. So, let's get on with it! ;-) P.S. This story IS graphic, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

Nino sat in class although he could not concentrate at all. Who was that boy? He didn't know but his touch had been creepy, something he didn't want to feel again. 'I want your love, Nino. Give it to me' He knew love wasn't the term to describe it. He hadn't slept very well last night so he was barely able to pay attention to what was happening.

He heard Adrien's voice asking him something, saying something and then a touch which Nino guessed was meant to be comforting but remembering the touch from last night, Nino yelped, forcefully yanking himself away from Adrien's touch, almost crashing to the ground.

"Nino, stop disrupting the class," The teacher said frowning.

"S-sorry," Nino said shakily not noticing Marinette's look of concern.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Adrien whispered, not wanting to get in trouble. "You seem really distracted today, is everything all right. Is Nina okay?" (A/N Nina is Nino's little sister who gets into trouble a lot.)

"She's fine," Nino muttered, not even thinking about her at the moment though a shiver ran down his spine. What if that boy hurt her? The thought made sweat bead down his face. "Miss, can I go to the nurse's office?"

The teacher turned towards him. "You do look quite pale Mr. Lahiffe. Mr. Agreste, can you go with him to the nurse's office and then come back?"

"Of course, Mme. May I have the nurse's pass? I wouldn't want to earn a reputation of being a non-passer.

The teacher passed it and the two walked silently. Nino had to admit, he had never thought there would be so much silence between him and his best friend but his mind was so unfocused that he didn't know what to say.

"We're alone now, you can tell me the truth. Is it that stalker again?" Adrien inquired. "It better not be. I told you that you should call the cops.

But Nino was so out of it he didn't even hear. And that worried Adrien a lot more than he was before.

"I'm fine Adrien," Nino managed, trying to smile but found he couldn't as he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him and shivered a little bit but tried to dismiss it. Not that he could focus much on it as there was suddenly another akuma attack. Alya somehow dragged him to the scene where they were watching Chat Noir and Ladybug fight however as soon as he and Alya arrived, Predator (the akumatised victim) turned on him.

"I've been waiting for you," Predator purred at Nino who visibly shrunk upon recognising who this person was.

"A-Alya, let's get out of here," Nino stammered, paling.

"Nino?" Alya said concerned.

Predator chuckled. "What's the rush, my little DJ?"

Nino shivered again. "You're the person from last night aren't you?"

"How sweet, you do remember me," Predator said crooning almost. "Do you remember my request?" He raised both his hands, sending blasts at both Ladybug and Chat Noir, trapping them to the side.

Ladybug struggled. "Hey! Let us go! Chaton, can you break free?"

Nino couldn't speak. He remembered the words clearly and stumbled back as Alya was thrown against another wall. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move even as Predator came closer.

"Oh my precious, don't be scared of me. You don't have to worry about a THING!" And with those words, Predator attacked his prey at top speed and ripped off Nino's clothes. "You will NEVER! ESCAPE! ME!" And with each word, he ripped Nino's clothes to pieces.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Adrien as he watched his best friend be molested. He was in such shock, he couldn't even call out Cataclysm. And he guessed his partner was in the same boat that he was in. He felt useless, he couldn't even save his best friend.

Nino cried out, pain blinding his vision. His attacker was not gentle. The kisses, the bites to his neck, all of them gave him agony. He whimpered, trying to fight back and push him off but nothing seemed to work. An ear-piercing agonising scream left him as Predator practically ripped into him. He could vaguely hear Alya screaming but his vision was beginning to blur.

"Stop it!" Ladybug screamed, tears blinding her vision at Nino's painful screams. No, no not Nino. The boy had never hurt anyone. He was so selfless, probably the only one akumatised for selfless reasons as Bubbler. She pushed her leg out trying to get a hold of her fallen yoyo although she didn't need to because suddenly the binds were gone and she fell to the ground as Predator disappeared. Oh no...he hadn't been deevilised. Although she couldn't think about now. She grabbed her yoyo throwing it in the air and reversing the damage done to the city. She hurried to Nino's side. "Nino! Nino can you hear me?"

Nino's eyes were open but his gaze was unfocused and glassy. He didn't respond at all.

"NINO!" Adrien rushed to his side and started examining the damage while trying to bring Nino back into focus. "Nino, please, you have to get up. I won't tell you to shake it off, but please, you can't just let this ruin you. You have a girlfriend, a family, and friends who all care about you so please, just say something!"

Alya, who was still feeling a little dizzy from the throw, threw herself onto Nino and started sobbing. No one could really tell what she was saying but it sounded like,"It's MY fault, I should've pulled him away, this wouldn't have happened. Please forgive me." being repeated over and over again.

Nino flinched back, horrified from Alya as if he would taint her somehow. He shivered, trying to back away, trying to get away from them. "S-stay away...please...I'm dirty...so dirty...Ladybug, Chat Noir, I...I just want to go home...please." He didn't want to be here, to see his own clothes, stained in his blood, to feel the dirt on his body. There were so many stains all over her body.

Ladybug shifted a bit. "Alright, we can get you home. Do you want to tell us to tell Adrien so he can be there to support you?"

Nino's eyes grew horrified and he shakily attempted to grab Alya's hand. "Please don't...please don't tell him...I'll make another reason...and end our friendship...I'm too dirty, too disgusting to be his best friend now...I'm contaminated..."

"That must be one of the effects of Predator's powers. Alya, take him home, clean him up, and get him some new clothes. His parents and his sister shouldn't be at home, so you don't have to explain anything to them. Yet. I'll come by later to check up on him." And with those words Adrien raced after the, the, piece of SCUM who hurt his friend!

"He must know Nino in his civilian life." Ladybug pondered, wondering how Chat knew so much about Nino's home life.

"Um, do you think you can help me with Nino? It seems that Nino had passed out after the whole ordeal and he's a little bit heavy."

"Oh! Of course!" And Ladybug grabbed Nino's arms and helped Alya haul him to his house.

"At least his house isn't to far away" Ladybug thought, as she wished Chat good luck with Predator.

'Kid we don't have much time before you detransform' Plagg said in Chat's head.

Getting Nino home was easy but it was trying to help him that was the hard part. He would flinch away at every little touch and wasn't really there for the most part. He wouldn't even respond to Alya causing the girl to look devastated.

"He'll be alright, Alya," Ladybug assured heart aching at seeing her own best friend in so much pain. Why? They were meant to be superheroes...how could they fail?

"Can a person really recover from something like this?" Alya said shivering a little. "Nino didn't deserve this Ladybug..."

"He didn't deserve this at all Alya, but we will make sure that Predator is locked up in prison. It's not your fau-" Ladybug was soon interrupted by Alya, and she had a shocking revelation.

"But you don't understand, I KNEW about the stalker! I KNEW AND I DIDN'T TELL SOMEONE! I DIDN'T CALL THE AUTHORITIES! If he never recovers, it will be my fault. I don't deserve Nino. I should've done something sooner." By this time they had already reached the house, and Alya had opened the door with the Lahiffe's spare key.

"I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING SOONER!" And Alya ran away crying, on the verge of being akumatized, all while leaving Ladybug behind with a whimpering Nino. And now she had two akumas on her hands, and that was not good.

Meanwhile, Chat was racing after Predator. "Al-mo-st th-er-e. I WILL KILL HIM FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" Suddenly, with a burst of adrenaline, Chat took off and finally caught up with Predator.

"So, we meet again. Where's your little bug friend? Is she in shock like you were? Oh, the look on your faces was hilarious. You guys thought my little D.J. was in pain. He was having the time of his life and YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME BETWEEN ME AND MY LOVE!"

And once again, Predator attacked Chat, knocking both of them of their feet.

Ladybug hung her head, devastated and her earring was beeping too. She knew she didn't have much time before her transformation gave way but she couldn't leave Nino alone. Who could she call? Maybe Nino's sister? No, she would panic. But she was the only contact she had. She texted Nina telling her to come home right away.

"YOU...YOU HURT HIM, YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" Chat roared furiously, using his attack but was sent flying back into the ground.

Predator chuckled. "Why, did you want a turn? He was so good after all. Tell me, Chat Noir, superheroes usually aren't so concerned with a mere individual...is he important to you?"

Chat didn't even answer, he just called "Cataclysm" and ran at Predator with full speed.

 **A/N Okay, so how's that for the first chapter? Interesting? Graphic? Too much? Make sure to check out BrokenHeart05 profile and um, I guess read it for now. No stories, YET! Anyway, I'll see you later, kitty cats! ;-)**


End file.
